kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim
is the Movie War crossover between the upcoming Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard. The film will premiere in Japanese cinemas on December 14, 2013. Continuity and Placement *Wizard - After Episode 53. *Gaim - Long after episode four, when Ryugen receives his powers. Story Wizard: The mysterious Orge Phantom appears. Orge is a Phantom-eating Phantom that gains the powers of his victims. He’s aiming to become the strongest Phantom, for that he needs to eat WizarDragon inside of Haruto. In order to make him fall into despair and fully turn into a Phantom, Orge steals the Hope Ring that Koyomi left behind. As Haruto decides to take it back, Koyomi, who was thought to have disappeared, appears before him. However, Haruto comments that person is not Koyomi who was created by the mysterious Orge Phantom. Gaim: Zawame City is holding a Battle Royale-type game for the Armored Riders. Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage and Griton decide to join. While fighting, a crack opens up in the sky and mysterious monsters comes out from it. One of them captures Mai and goes back into the crack. The Riders give chase and jump in, only to find themselves in an alternate Sengoku era. There they meet various Kamen Riders, only they are known as Warrior Gods in this time. While in this era, a confused Gaim meets the strongest Warrior God Gaim. Movie War: TBA Characters Kamen Riders | abp="505"| |- abp="508" | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO | abp="515"| |- abp="517" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade | abp="522"| |- abp="524" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva | abp="529"| |- abp="531" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O | abp="536"| |- abp="538" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto | abp="543"| |- abp="545" | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki | abp="550"| |- abp="552" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Blue; "|Kamen Rider Blade | abp="557"| |- abp="559" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz | abp="564"| |- abp="566" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki | abp="571"| |- abp="573" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito | abp="578"| |- abp="580" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga | abp="585"| |} Allies Wizard Gaim Others Villains *Ogre Phantom Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Drago Timer **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer) **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Connect **Kamen Rider Beast: ***'Beast Color': Hyper **'Mantles Used': ***Beast Hyper Lockseeds *'Lockseeds Used:' **Gaim ***Orange **Baron ***Banana **Ryugen ***Budou **Zangetsu ***Melon **Gridon ***Donguri **Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Dark Gaim ***Blood Orange *'Arms Used:' **Gaim ***Orange Arms **Baron ***Banana Arms **Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Dark Gaim ***Blood Orange Arms Cast ;Wizard Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ogre / Oosuka: ;Gaim Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Movie Battle Cast *Hideyoshi: *Chyachya: *Nobunaga: *TBA: *Ranmaru: *Ieyasu: JOY Notes *Due to him not making a cameo in Kamen Rider Wizard's movie, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim. *With multiple Riders appearing from the beginning of Kamen Rider Gaim, a Neo-Heisei first, this is the first Movie War film not to feature the debut of the current series Secondary Rider. However, with the possibility of future Riders appearing during the run of Gaim, a cameo appearance by an upcoming Rider (Such as Gridon, peach-themed Rider, or cherry-themed Rider) is not necessarily ruled out. *This movie holds the record of the longest Kamen Rider movie name in franchise history. External links *Official Website Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers